My mom hooked up with a god
by luver of green
Summary: "So your saying my dad was a god." I said to Annabeth. "Are you hopped up on caffeine or something?" "My mom hooked up with a GOD!" "Well yah," Aaron said who was now half GOAT mind you. "When you put it that way, it sounds kinda gross. Oh wow.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I wasnt really happy with my other first chapter so I replaced it with this some what revised chapter. I DONT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! THIS GONNA BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER FOR THE STORY!=)**** dont own E.T by Katy Perry either. And yah this is my first fanfic so please dont flame me but constructive critism would be appreciated=D And Mia and Bree are my characters so please don't use them;)**

* * *

><p>"<em>KISS ME KIKIKISS ME! INFECT ME WITH YOUR LOVE AND FILL ME WITH YOUR POI…" <em>I blearily turned off my cellphone and put it on the side table. I looked at the girl in the bed across from me and smiled. Bree Blackthorne. My best friend /sister, whom I've known practically since birth, even though we look completely different with her blonde hair and astonishing, amber eyes and my long black hair and stormy gray eyes, our one similarity is that we got each other. Like all these other people who say their best friend always talk to them and ask them stuff about how they feel and if they are okay , we didn't have to do that. We just got each other. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror in front of me and actually felt satisfied. Straight, long black hair and tan-ish skin and grey eyes stared  
>right back at me.<p>

"This is Mia Volt….."

"Aaaannnd her best friend Bree Blackthorne!" Bree said as she jumped through the bathroom door.

I rolled my eyes and laughed "God damn Bree! Don't you knock?"

Bree started playing with her hair in the mirror and winked.

"That's not what sisters do," she said happily.

Bree had been living with us (my mom and I) for as long as I could remember. One time when I was about 7, I asked my mother about Bree's mom and dad. She never really did answer my question so here I am today, still wondering about where Bree's parents are. I guess I shouldn't be talking about what happened to Bree's parents when I don't even know what happened to my own father. Whenever I ask mom about him and why he left, she just got a faraway look in her eyes and said the same response I've gotten for years:

"He was strong Mia and his personality was wonderful. But our relationship was a secret. He had a position that was powerful and he couldn't have a family."

My mom never acted mad or jealous. She never complained or cursed the father I never met. She just lives every day normally and tries to make me and Bree's life better. Even though she often says she wishes she could give Bree and I better life if she hadn't had to drop out of her first year of college when her mom got cancer. When she died, she was left with endless grief and no money left to finish college. Her only lucky break was when she met my dad at the Smithsonian Museum to see the first airplane to ever fly: The Wright Brothers Flyer with her friend. She says when they first met, it was like electricity. After a little while, she got pregnant with me (way to fight to keep your v-cart mom!) and a little while after that, she got Bree. I went into my room and let her use the washroom and I got dressed. I met her down stairs eating breakfast with my mom. I waited impatiently for Bree while she was eating cereal.

"Hey mom, c'mon Bree were gonna be late!"

"Mia, at least eat something." Mom threw me granola bar,"Eat" she ordered, wagging a finger. I rolled my eyes and smiled, putting on my shoes, waiting impatiently at the door. I couldn't help but feel fidgety and cautious today._ Be prepared Mia, for everything is about to change. _Some man voice said in my head._ Oh well. Bree's always said I'd been wacked by the crazy stick at birth _I thought. Whatever. Maybe mom'll win the lottery.

I gestured for Bree to hurry the hell up. She rolled her eyes, put the bowl in the sink, kissed mom goodbye, and got her Nike string bag and threw me mine. Mom got up and stood in the door way and waved.

"Don't talk to strangers! Don't do drugs! And wait for Aaron!"

"Overprotective much." Bree said as she rolled her eyes and cracked a little smile. My mother laughed kinda nervously,

"Trust me. You'll appreciate it in the long run."

"Bye mom."

Bree and I walked towards Aaron's house which was like 3 minutes away from our house. We waited by this big tree by his house. After a few minutes, Aaron came out and waved and walked towards us.

"Hey guys."

"'Sup Aaron." Bree said.

"Hi." I said distractedly.

We started walking towards the school. While we walking, I couldn't help but feeling someone was stalking us. I kept turning around but no one was there. All the while neither of us noticed Aaron staring at this girl Annabeth. I didn't know Annabeth all that well even though she was in our French class and I had a free period with her. Nothing really stood out about her except her eyes. Piercing grey eyes like mine but her's are more inteligent and calculating. Kind of like an Owl's. Mine were more like of storm clouds.

_"Grey like a storm cloud. Just like your father's" _My mother often told me.

I couldn't help but cautiosly look around to make sure no one was staring at us. Too bad I didn't know about what was to come when reached doors to the school.  
>" Again I say, calm down. What the hell's wrong with you Mimi?" (Bree- besides my mom- was the only person on the freaking PLANET who I allowed to call me that) Bree said, rolling her eyes as she shook her head while I kept swiveling my head around like an idiot.<p>

" I honestly don't know. I feel like when we go inside, were screwed."

"Well yeah, Bree said. Were not popular, we've got ADHD, Dyslexia, and annoying stuck up teachers who think they have the right to freaking boss us around for eight hours and tell us that _"Its okay to have learning disabilities," _She shook her head disgustidly .

"What is this, the 1950's?"

"And here I thought you were the bright, sunshiny, positive one." I mused.

Bree rolled her eyes. "I can't be positive all the time. I mean seriosly, NO ONE is like that!"

All the while neither of us noticed Aaron _still_ staring nervously at Annabeth. As we got to the doors of the school, I couldn't help but feeling a wave of despair. I felt like today, of all days was going to permanently affect my life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the first chapter with the paragraphs somewhat better than before and hopefully a bit better:) thanks and please review=D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again=p back with my second chapter:) REVIEW PLEASE=D i kinda tried making the paragraphs easier to read so I hope this helps a little=p sorry in advance if the paragraphs are still messed up=)**

* * *

><p>I glanced up nervously at Oakville High. Even though our high school always looked like a jail, it being a big gray building with bars over the windows that the teacher say ad's to the <em>"protection of the students"<em>, today it looked extra creepy with the sky being gray, looking like it was going to be a really big storm.

"C'mon Aaron were gonna be late for Language!" Bree said anxiously.

"Nah it's okay. I have to talk to somebody about…, ah, a job. But you guys go ahead."

"Fine, but watch when gives you a big huge lecture about how "_Young people don't appreciate school and how were going to end up __working at some next fast food place_." I said,imitating Mr. Null's lecture voice.

Aaron laughed "It's okay, I'll risk it." And with that, he stepped outside and waited under this big tree.

I walked down the hallway with Bree to open my locker. _Okay, around twice, 4, around backwards, 45, and straight to….._"He's gone! C'mon!" Bree said as she dragged me to the other school exit. "Where the hell are we going?" I asked. "My lockers open!"

"To go eaves drop. Where else? And it's not like you keep anything worth keeping in there anyway." Bree said, raising an eyebrow.

She pushed open the door and snuck over to a tree, farther off, but within earshot so we could hear. "But that's wrong! Plus were gonna be late." I whispered.

"Shut up Mia. I know you wanna here this as much as I do." Bree said.

I nodded reluctantly and crouched down. A girl with honey blonde hair walked over to Aaron. _Annabeth? This is weird. Why would she be here?_

"…And they don't know?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but I think one of the teachers know." Aaron said quietly.

"Annabeth, this is getting risky. We have to get them out of here before she knows for sure and attacks."

"I know…" Then she whispered something that we couldn't here in his ear, and he nodded.

I elbowed Bree in the stomach. "C'mon! There's nothing else to hear." Bree nodded and we headed back inside.

"Who do you think they were talking about?" Bree asked.

"Who knows? We weren't even supposed to hear that conversation in the first place" I said.

" Oh shut up Mia. I know you love eaves dropping as much as I do."

"Yah, on random people who we don't know or funny shit about other people. Not our friend." I said as we walked in Language just as the bell signifying the start of the first class. Thankfully, Mr. Null's classroom wasn't very far so we got in just as he was taking attendance. 5 minutes later, Aaron arrived.

"Mr. Greene! You know how I feel about students coming in late for class!" When Mr. Null was just about to launch into his speech about how if were late now, we'll be bums in life later; Aaron stared at him right in the eye and did some weird snapping with his fingers.

"I'm not late; I just didn't hear you when you called my name." I felt this gust of wind and looked at everyone else in the class.

They all looked like they were in a trance and nodded vigorously, like they _agreed _with him. Mr. Null blinked, and nodded dreamily "I'm sorry, my mistake..." With that, he walked back to his desk dazed, and sat down. I looked at Bree, she was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. When Aaron walked over to his desk which was in front of mine, I stared at him with disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, c'mon Aaron you know _what_." I said.

"No really. I don't know what you're talking about."

He said with a little guilt in his voice. "What do you mean you don't know what were talking about? You did some voodoo magic on Mr. Null so he wouldn't give you the whole loser speech. You're a _really _bad liar Aaron." Bree said, smiling.

"You guys are crazy. I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Aaron said.

I looked at him straight in the eye. "You're seriously _denying _this? You DID do some weird hand gesture and wind came out of it, and, and…." I didn't realize that I was shouting this so the whole class heard me rant about wind coming out of Aaron's hand.

Mr. Null raised an eyebrow as the whole entire class burst into laughter. I sank a little lower in my chair while Aaron was giving me a sympathetic look. _Asshole…_thinking I'm crazy.

Soon the bell rang and I had a spare. I went to the library and saw Annabeth there, reading a book about Greek architecture. I went up to her.

"Hi."

She looked up from her book. "Hi Mia, I heard about your, um, outburst in Language."

_Damn it spread that fast? _"Um, yeah about that, I really did think that Aaron-"

Annabeth was staring at me with this distracted look in her intelligent gray eyes, that looked like she was thinking a bunch of different possibilities at once. "Yes?" She said. "I just really thought that he did something on Mr. Null. Does that sound crazy?"

"Oh of course not, it's an everyday thing when you think that your friend did some crazy hand gesture that resulted in wind coming out of a person's hand."

At the time, she looked completely serious but me not knowing about the Mist, shook it off as a joke. The bell rang. I smiled.

"Thanks Annabeth!" I met up with Aaron and Bree outside of the French room.

"Bonjour, Miss. Volt, Miss. Blackthorne, and Mr. Greene" Madame Richàrde hissed.

"Um, Bonjour Madame," I mumbled, thinking why in the hell she doesn't like me.

_I know I'm not good at French, but I have dyslexia, which makes it kinda hard read a normal English phrase_, _let alone a French phrase. Shouldn't that draw her inner teacher to help me though? Then again, I don't want that old hag spending time with me. She already stares __at me like I'm some kind of threat _I thought.

"_Bonjour la classe"_Madame Richàrde said in her annoying accent.

The funny thing is, it's not even a French accent, it's more like a southern accent which you don't really here much in Manhattan, here in New York. Anyway, while Madame was busy teaching stuff about _le pronom "y",_I tried to make time in this stupid class go faster by counting Fredrick's last- name- I- know- but- don't- care, pimples. I got to around the 11th mark when Madame Richàrde called my name. I was so into counting the pimples, so I did'nt notice untill Bree nudged me, and pointed at Madame.

"Oh, um yeah, what?" The whole class started laughing, but soon cut it off.

Nobody liked a mad Madame Richàrde. Once, just because some guy laughed at one of Aaron's jokes, Madame Richàrde made him stay behind until her next class. Then, she made him clean her whole classroom in front of some grade 9 class. By the end of the period, she made the poor guy apologise to the class for "disrupting their learning experience." By the look of her facial expression then, she looked seriously pissed.

"Miss. Volt! I do not appreciate you day dreaming in my classroom in the middle of a lesson!"

"Um, sorry Madame Richàrde." I mumbled.

"Now that I've got your undivided attention, can you conjugate this sentence using _le_ _pronom y?"_

I tried reading it, I really did, but, all I came up with was alphabet soup with a bunch of random dashes on top of letters.

"I'm sorry, I don't know." I said, embarassed.

I felt eyes on me and Madame looked at me with delight and Aaron, quickly raised his hand.

"Madame Richàrde, may I use the washroom?"

"Go." She ordered I saw him glance at Annabeth while Madame was writing more meaningless words on the board.

...page break...

When he came back, there was an announcement over the P.A system which turned my life upside down._**"Initiating lockdown procedure. This not a drill. Everyone **__**remain calm!"**_

At that moment,all hell broke loose and my somewhat normal world was shattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? review please=D also in order for me to update, i will require at least one review=p<strong>

**- Luver of Green**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples reading this! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! So enjoy and please please please review=)**

* * *

><p><em>Cool, no more stupid French.<em> I thought as the rest of the class were screaming and laughing while the P.A system went:

"_**Remain calm" **_I went over to the wall withthe door on it, crouched down and sat still.

Bree was beside me along with the rest of the class, while Annabeth was glaring at Madame. Madame Richàrde glared back, and took a deep sniff, slowly growing talons, and started growing A LOT of wrinkles, and her skin was turning all brown and leathery. In other words, if it were possible, Madame Richàrde looked even uglier than before.

"Daughter of Athena" She snarled.

She looked at Aaron and wrinkled her nose, "Satyr."

Aaron let out a bleat, which I used to think was a nervous laugh. "You have no business here Fury! Leave and you won't be killed." Annabeth said her tone cold.

"You know it!" Aaron said, trying to sound braver than he obviously felt, considering the circumstances.

To my surprise, Annabeth pulled out a dagger. Bree's eyes went wide, as she took in the blade. "All I want are the girls and I intend to get them! My new patron was very specific about that."

Then she glared at us with so much hatred I had to cringe away._ Oh well. At least I'm not the only one she hates _I thought to myself.  
>While I was lost in my thoughts, Madame Richàrde or the thing she turned into made a wild grasp for me, but Annabeth started slashing the dagger at her. "What patron? You work for Hades!"<p>

Aaron went in and grabbed Bree and me and took us to another corner of the class room. "Okay, no. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Bree screamed in disbelief.

"Why does Madame have talons? And why the hell does she look even uglier?" I asked, jumping into panic mode.

"Done," Annabeth said, walking towards us with a slight limp.

I looked over to where Madame Richàrde and Annabeth were fighting other than a bunch of kids scared shitless, there was just chunks of sand. "Okay first off, we need to leave." She said, taking charge of the situation.

"HOLD UP!" Bree and I screamed.

I looked at them with disbelief "There's some psycho person running around the school, which probably has a gun and you want us to _leave?" _"Yeah, pretty much" Aaron mumbled. "Otherwise you guys will most probably die" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't you see?_ We _planned the whole lockdown thing. To reveal who Madame Richàrde is. If we stay here, they'll send reinforcements for _that-_" she said pointing at the weird dust- "And we'll be overrun." "Fine" Bree mumbled. "What do we do 'bout them?" She said, nodding at the other students who were so scared, most of them fainted. There was even a puddle next to Fredrick. "Tell everyone to get up and go home." Aaron said. Annabeth walked up to the kids and gave a shrill whistle. She did the weird snapping thing and gave a shrill whistle, "Alright everybody, Go home! School's done. All teenagers stood up and obediently got out the class room, heading home. "Okay what's with the weird snapping thing? Do you guys, like, have voodoo magic or something?" Bree asked.

"I'll tell you guys once we reach the camp. C'mon!" Annabeth said briskly.

When walked out of the class room, I headed straight to my locker. "Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

"My locker, I have to get my stuff."

"Honey, you're not going to _need_ where were going. Were on a time sensitive mission we have no _time_ to get your stuff!"

"There's a brownie in there and I'm going for it!"

"This is life and death and you worried about getting a freaking brownie? Well were not going for it."

I rolled my eyes and walked back to them. "Oh no. We HAVE to go back for my shoes! There freaking JORDANS! We have to go back. Those shoes are like my heart and I'm not leaving without 'em."

"Fine, let's go for them." Annabeth said.

"The more time we spend arguing about this the more vulnerable we'll be."

We practically sprinted toward the locker Bree and I shared, until Mr. Null stopped us. "Whoa there. Are you trying to skip your class? Because if you are, you know how you will come out as burger flippers…."

"Mr. Null! SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO ONE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOUR LOSER SPEECH OKAY! SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND THE GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR WAY!" Bree said, screaming.

The class inside gawked at her. Mr. Null was turning a bunch of different colours: Purple, blue, green, and finally red. "Miss Blackthorne! I will not be talked to like….."

"K, bye!" Bree said brightly, skipping away to go open the locker.

Mr. Null was staring after her in total shock. Since there was nothing else to say, we trailed after Bree to the locker. When it swung open after I did the combo, it was kind of glowing inside. My eyes fell on this beautiful sword with sharp lines etched in it. I automatically grasped for it and gingerly held it up. Perfectly balanced. "Oh my gods…" Aaron murmured.

"Your godly parent gave you a gift" Annabeth said simply.

Bree eyed the sword "Um, should you be waving it around? 'Cause if someone saw you with a sharp object, they'd think were teenage terrorists or something."

"Nah the mist is strong. If any human saw the sword except a few, they'd probably see you waving around a pencil or something. Humans can only see what they can process, what looks rational, which right now is to our advantage." Aaron said, matter of factly.

There was something on the hilt, some kind of button. I pressed it and it shrank into an intricate ring. _Cool, thanks dad_ I thought as I put it on my left index finger. "Hey look! I got a present to!" Bree said, reaching in and pulled out a beautiful bow and arrow.

Aaron looked at Annabeth meaningfully. "Cool! It turns into a head band!" In her hand she held simple yellow head band with a bow, which went perfect with her blond hair.

"Okay then," Annabeth said impatiently as Bree put on the head band and put her shoes in her string bag.

"Let's go."

"Wait!" I reached for the plastic bag that held my brownies. I stuffed one in my mouth.

"Now wet's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 done=D Again I am soo sorry for not updating sooner!;) PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!=P<strong>

**- luver of green**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! so this is chapter 4 and its gonna be short cuz its when mia and bree go back to thier house and say bye to their mom and what not. Oh yah I kinda dont like my summary and cant think of a better one (just the loser i am) and yah if any of u ppl reading this story have a better summary, give it to me in a review or u can pm me=D Thanks for the reviews lovelikewoe13, , higherthanlove22, UnHr25, and TheIceCubeCancer for being the first 5 people reviewing my story! Thanks! other ppls review:) Oh and this story takes place after the lost hero so when percy is gone and what not:)**

* * *

><p>"Okay so where are we going?"<p>

Bree asked, pulling her string bag on which carried her oh so important shoes. I like Jordan's and all, but you can't EAT them, unlike brownies. Plus the bag looked all lumpy and looked extremely uncomfortable to wear.

"To your mom's house, we have tell her we have to get to the camp." Annabeth said, walking fast.

"Can I have a brownie?" Aaron asked, falling into step with me.

"Hell to the NO! You said we were on a time sensitive mission and didn't have _time _to get brownies. You said we didn't _need _brownies where we were going. So yeah."

"Well," Annabeth said, trying not to laugh

"She told you."

Aaron cracked a little smile and started chewing on a tin can. _Kay so Satyr's eat tin cans, perfectly normal _I thought to myself as we walked up the stairs to the house. Bree knocked on the door. Mom opened the door.

"Bree? Mia? What are you-"

"Oh" She said as she saw Annabeth and Aaron.

"Ms. Volt? We need to go. Like right now." Aaron said.

"Yeah, I understand. Go" She said, her voice cracking a little bit, but she threw him the car keys. Bree looked at our mother like she completely lost it.

"Wait! Mom your actually letting us _go _with them?"

Mom tried blinking back tears, but failing epically, "Bree, Mia, I _really _don't want to let you go but you don't understand. I-I-I have to let you go. This is about your dad's."

My eyes widened, Bree looked at her kinda weird. "What do you mean? My dad left and I'm pretty sure you told us Mia's dad died in some sort of plane crash."

I looked at the ground.

"Sorry," Bree said.

"Nah, it's cool." I said, still looking at the ground.

"The point is that Aaron and Annabeth will take care of you and-" she faltered, "They'll take you to the camp safely."

She blinked back a couple tears more successfully this time and gave us a big hug. Aaron and Annabeth looked like they've seen a cry fest like this before so they stood back awkwardly, looking at the ground. A tear started to roll down Bree's cheek. My mom smiled brushed the tear away with her thumb.

"I love you guys! Remember, don't do drugs! And don't talk to strangers!" Humour hinting her voice, despite the circumstances. I really love my mom; I don't think I ever really appreciated having her around until I truly had to leave her.

"I love you mom," I whispered, hugging her hard. Like all embraces, they had to end sometime so I threw a few things in my string bag, like pads ( pretty sure with all this emotion it was bound to happen sometime this week), some clothes, and some brownies ( not a big fan of tin cans and I doubt anyone else thought about bringing some food). With one last hug from my mom after she finished crying and hugging Bree, we got in the car.

"Ready?"

Annabeth asked. Aaron got out his tin cans, Bree put her shoes on her lap, and I got my brownies.

"Let's roll"

We said together holding our food and or shoes in the air. Annabeth laughed as she drove out the drive way, heading out to open road.

* * *

><p><strong>and chapter 4 done=D sorry it was so short-_- I just felt like it was better to end it then, than to just end it when they were in the middle of their road trip to Camp Half-blood. Please review! it makes me seriosly happy to see the reviews in my inbox=p so just do me the favor and please please review!;) The whole lets roll part came from Todd Beamer:) He's a hero and I think it kinda fit to have it in this part:) LONG LIVE TODD BEAMER!=D<strong>

**- Luver of green**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I couldnt update sooner! Well this is chapter 5. hope you enjoy and as always please review!=D**

* * *

><p>When we were driving across the Manhattan Bridge, the car made some weird fart sounds.<p>

"Yo Mia, lay off the brownies! I think their making you gassy." Aaron snickered, waving his hand near his nose.

Bree and Annabeth started to laugh, "This is what you get for not sharing!" Annabeth said, still laughing.

" *Cough, cough,* KARMA!" Bree smirked, which made everyone laugh harder.

I blushed, "It's the car dumbasses, were almost out of gas. And I bet none of you guys thought of bringing any money in case this would happen."

Annabeth's mouth was set into a grim line. "And yah, the brownies were done before we even GOT on the bridge anyway!" I added.

"She's right you know. We won't make it to camp. We don't have enough gas. So we have to ditch the car when the gas runs out and go on foot." Annabeth said, exiting the bridge and onto some country road.

"Okay you keep mentioning this 'camp' obviously it's in Long Island, but what so special about it? C'mon you guys at least owe us an explanation." Bree said.

Aaron turned around to face us. "It isn't just a camp. Camp Half-blood is this places where, um, kids who are the offspring of Gods and humans go to learn to defend themselves from monsters like that rogue Fury."

"All those supposed myths about the Greek gods like Zeus or Athena-" The sky rumbled, Annabeth ignored it and continued, "Are all true."

I let that sink in. My mom hooked up with a GOD? I thought. "So you're saying my mom hooked up with a god and had me."

"When you put it that way, it sounds kinda gross but yeah," Aaron said.

I tried to calm down. "Which one?"

"We don't know. You get claimed by your parent when you get to camp." Annabeth said, "But we already kinda have a guess on who Bree's dad is-?" "Your mom was your mortal parent right?" Aaron asked Bree, she nodded. "-Then our guess is that your dad is Apollo because of the bow and arrow." Bree gave a slight nod and stared straight ahead.

_It must be hard to find out that you had a parent out there, but he didn't care enough about you to take care of you. At least I had my biological mom, but Bree had no one _I thought. The car started to sputter and slowly rolled to a stop. And of course, the thunder storm held out until our stupid car gave out.

"Oh wonderful, I'm assuming taxis don't come here do they." Bree said kicking the car as we climbed out.

Annabeth shot her a look "Taxis don't take invisible money!"

I turned around, trying to at least figure out where we were, when I saw some black little dot in the distance, coming towards it looked kinda like- "Hey look a little doggie! Aw, it's even coming towards us! It's getting bigger and bigger…." "HELL HOUND!" Annabeth and Aaron screamed.

I vaguely remembered what a hell hound was when we took Latin last semester. I pressed the little button on the ring with my finger nail. It immediately turned into the sword. The 'little doggie' Bree claimed she saw turned into this big, beefy, mutt. Looking at it, running, no galloping towards us, this freaking 'little doggie' looked bigger and probably weighed more than a tank!

I felt a hand wrench me forward. It was Aaron "C'mon!" he shouted.

I saw Annabeth do the same to Bree. She pulled at her dagger and Bree took off her head band which turned into her bow. She shot an arrow at the hellhound. I honestly thought the arrow would miss, just because Bree had never, ever shot an arrow. Ever since the incident with the birthday cake knife (let's just say it wasn't a very happy birthday for her), my mom never let her even go near sharp objects. But despite that, the arrow flew straight and impaled itself in its heel. The mutt howled, but it still kept up the pursuit.

"What are you doing?" I screamed at Aaron through the rain, "This isn't a strip bar! Pull your pants back up!"

I looked at him up and down. From the waist up, he was a normal sixteen year old boy. From the waist down, he was all furry and where his feet should be, there were cloven hooves. He bleated indignantly, "I told you I was a Satyr, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know satyrs were half donkey!" I gestured at his hooves.

"First off, I'm half GOAT. Second, we don't have time to talk about this. Unless you want that thing to frickin' eat you!" he gestured at the hell hound that was getting closer, despite Bree's effort on repeatedly shooting at it, which by the way was making it look like a porcupine.

Then, Annabeth did probably the dumbest thing of life. She ran towards the hellhound. "Annabeth!" I yelled, completely shocked.

"You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Being the idiot I am; I ran after her with my sword.

"Mia!"

I distinctly saw Bree running to my left, shooting arrow after arrow. _Didn't she ever run out of those?_ I thought, but still, I was pretty grateful for the help. On my other side, Aaron was running, or _galloping, _or however satyrs run, whipping tin cans at the hell hound. It was swatting the arrows away, looking really mad. I slashed my sword against its leg. It howled, and started slobbering and tried stepping on me. I rolled out of the way, and stabbed my sword deeply into its hind leg while Annabeth darted underneath it and stabbed its stomach. The hellhound started howling, and blew into chunks of sand. I breathed in relief when Annabeth stepped out, covered in the sand. Aaron started to laugh, as he picked up a stray tin can and started to chew on it. Bree cracked a smile, as she picked up some of the arrows on the ground.

"Hello, honey." A leathery voice said beside me. I slowly looked to my left, thinking I have the WORST luck if I the voice belonged to who I thought it did. Of course it was Madame Richàrde. With a flaming whip. _Holy shit. _I thought. I was paralyzed, I seriously couldn't move. This lady scared the crap out of me. She always has. Before she could strike me with that nasty looking whip, an arrow sprouted on her arm.

"Get away from her, you bitch!" Bree yelled.

She turned on her with a little fire in her eyes, "Child, you have just sealed your doom."

Bree shrugged and still fired arrow after arrow at her.

Finally, my feet worked and swung my sword at her. "Stay away from my friends!" I screamed.

She whipped her flaming whip against my arm. I winced, but I got Bree out of the line of her whip. Annabeth ran in and jumped on her back, trying to stab her neck, but narrowly missed. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, a rumbling shook the ground. _Another _hellhound came out of the darkness, this one even bigger than the other one, the size of frickin' three tanks stacked!

I yelled at Aaron and Bree through the rain. "You guys go and try killing that _beast_," I gestured at the hellhound getting closer and closer, "While Annabeth and me try killing Madame Richàrde," I gestured at Madame Richàrde piggybacking Annabeth.

They nodded and ran toward the hellhound. I ran back to the fury (aka Madame Richàrde) just as Annabeth got thrown off. She was a bit battered and bruised, but other than that, she was okay. I started slashing at Madame Richàrde.

"Really little hero? There's no point in fighting me. Just let me kill you and you won't have to be subject to a prophecy that will ultimately kill you in the end. The giants will reign!"

I kept on slashing and stabbing at her, or rather _it_, the lady who has been giving me hell in French class, ever since the beginning of junior year. "Shut up you hag!"  
>She tried striking me with her whip, but I jumped out of the way, aware that Annabeth was creeping behind her with her dagger.<p>

I kept trying to distract her by taunting her, slashing her, dodging her whip until the moment came when Annabeth would stab the fury, until I heard a scream, a girls scream that would permanently scar me forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 done=D as always review! just tickle the review button=p its easy!=D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres chapter 6! I tried updating a little faster cuz i update oh so slowly;) anyhoo review!**

* * *

><p>"BREE!" Someone screamed, probably Aaron.<p>

I froze, unable to move. Like completely paralyzed. Again. Madame Richàrde used this opportunity to strike me again, but the pain didn't even register. I lost my best friend, my sister, the only person in the whole damn world who could understand me. A smile crept on the fury's ugly face, just as she was about to strike me again with her whip, Annabeth's dagger came down on her neck. Her smile froze, as she or it got blown to dust. _Good_ I thought; _she deserves to be killed. Hopefully she stays that way for a while._Annabeth came over and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked over at her, and started to cry. Soon the tears turned to sobs. I looked at the hell hound, which was halfway up some hill, with a crushed Bree under its paw. Aaron whipped some tin cans at the hellhound to get it away from Bree. Surprisingly, one landed in its eye, which gave him enough time to get her out of the way. I ran towards her.

"Bree!" I shouted, "Don't die please, please don't die!"

I shook her uselessly. Her eyes remained closed and her bow and arrow was back into a hair bow. Then something amazing happened.I screamed out all my grief and anger and bolt of lightining came down and by random chance, it hit the hellhound. I stared at the stupid, towering mutt with so much hatred as it howled. Smoke curled up from its fur.

"You want death?" I screamed up at it, "Well come on!" I ran up the hill where I saw this really big pine tree.

The hellhound charged up after me. Before I could get some sense in me, I climbed the tree, until it was close enough for me to jump. I landed on its back and I stuck my sword in its fur. The hellhound howled and threw itself on the ground. On its back. I rolled out of the way before I could get crushed. I tried to climb to its stomach, dodging its paw nails. I succeeded twice, but the third time; the hellhound's nail got me on the forehead. I gritted my teeth, feeling the blood rush out of the cut, but I managed to get to its stomach, and brought down the sword as hard as I could. The monster slowly melted to darkness and seeped through the ground. I jumped down, feeling completely exhausted, and a bit woozy. Like when the dentist puts you on laughing gas and when you wake up, you feel all loopy and dizzy. I vaguely saw Aaron and Annabeth run up to me, just as I was starting to black out.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I found myself in a white room, with a teenage boy putting a cold, wet cloth on my forehead. I looked uncomprehendingly at the boy, with a dark brown mop of cute, tousled hair, a nice tan, with brown eyes with goldish- green flecks in them. He had on navy blue shirt the showed off his abs and a pair of jeans. I put my hand to my head and moaned. If I didn't have a major headache, I would seriously be noticing how incredibly <em>hot <em>this guy was. Apparently now, I have stitches because of the of the stupid hellhounds.

"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sure glad you're alive." She grinned at me and helped me sit up.

The boy handed me a glass with a liquid that looked kinda like apple juice. "Here," the boy said, smiling "Drink this." (He had a pretty nice voice)

He held the glass for me and put the straw to my lips. My shaky hands took the straw and drained the glass. It tasted exactly like Mrs. Fields cookies that my mom used buy for us because she can't cook _at all_. The boy cracked a smile while Annabeth smiled in relief.

_Wait a minute…_I thought.

I whipped my head around but all I saw were a bunch of empty beds with the occasional kid or teenager in it. "Where's Bree…" I asked. Annabeth had a mournful expression, the guy looked away.

I blinked back a couple tears, while Annabeth grasped my hand. The boy put his hand on my shoulder saying "It's okay; it's your fault…" I looked up at him, " But it _is _my fault," I said guiltily, "If I hadn't told her to fight that hellhound, this wouldn't have happened." I shook my head. "It _is _my fault." I repeated.

"Look," the boy said (kinda sad I didn't know this guy's name by now) "It isn't your fault. By what you're telling me, it isn't your fault. Anyone would've done what you did." He said rubbing my shoulder, soothingly.

"Erik's right Mia," Annabeth said, "if you hadn't done that, we would _all _be dead. And Bree wouldn't want that."

_Their right you know._ A voice said in my head,_Last thing Bree would want is you dead._

I took a deep breath, "Thank you."

Then, Aaron came in with pair of shoes. _Bree's _shoes. My face lit up, "Aaron!" He came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank the gods you're alive!" He handed me the shoes. "There the only thing that survived the hellhound."

Surprisingly, the shoes survived with not a scratch. It made feel a sense of comfort. "Nice shoes." I heard Erik breathe.

I smiled, "Thanks, dude." "And I'm guessing I'm at the camp, right?"

"Yeah," Annabeth grinned, "Welcome to Camp-Halfblood."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed chapter 6!=D I'll try to update as soon as I can:) review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy and please review!=D**

* * *

><p>"Mia, I'm so sorry I can't give you a tour of the camp 'cause I have to help with the dragon boat-" she gave a look that said 'I'll tell you later' "But maybe Aaron could?"<p>

"Sorry Annabeth, I've got a meeting with the council." He gave her a meaningful look, "but maybe I could skip it."

"I could give her the tour," Erik said, "I don't mind." He smiled.

I smiled back; _maybe this camp isn't so bad_ I thought. "Thanks." Aaron and Annabeth said together. "Bye guys." Aaron said and left the room.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you some proper clothes." Annabeth said, running off.

I looked down; I was wearing an orange tank top, with a pair of draw string shorts. I blushed and looked at the floor. I looked up at Erik and saw him staring at the Bree's jordan's.

"Are those seven's?" He asked.

"Yeah, she loved those shoes to death." I kinda winced, but I ignored it.

"My mom got them for her for Christmas. She got me a pair, but their back home. Spizikes."

He smiled;_ he has nice teeth_ I thought to myself. "Cool! I have a few pairs of jordan's, if you come by my cabin I'll show you them sometime."

I smiled, "Yah, maybe."

Annabeth came in the room and threw me a pair of denim shorts and an orange V-neck shirt that said 'Camp-halfblood' "Thanks Annabeth!" I said.

"Don't mention it. Meet me by the big house in an hour and a half." She said as she was leaving, "Don't worry. Erik knows what I'm talking about."

I looked over at Erik. He winked, which made me want to melt (curse my teen hormones!). "Um, I'm gonna wait outside" Erik said.

"You better." I said.

He laughed, and walked outside. After I finished changing, I looked in the mirror, expecting the worst. The stitches were still there, I had a lot of healed pink scars, some healed burned marks, and some healing bruises, but other than that, I looked pretty good. I used my bangs to cover the stitches on my forehead, and swept my all my hair on one side to cover up a bad burn mark. I went outside and I found Erik leaning on a tree, waiting for me.

"So," he said looking at me up and down "You look nice." I laughed.

"Thanks to you though. If you hadn't fixed me, I would look like hell!"

Now he laughed. "Well that's true,"

I mocked punched him on the arm. He laughed even harder.

"Actually," he said, running a hand through his hair, "you're my best work."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay," he said as we were walking. "Over there, is the forest," He looked at me wryly, "I wouldn't go in there alone if I were you!"

I didn't know whether to be scared or excited. This camp was defiantly something else. As we were walking he was pointing out specific areas. Like the climbing wall (real fire at the top), the stables (Erik laughed at me when a horse came thundering by and almost smashed me), the beach, and the lake.

"And finally, here are the cabins!" Erik said as he pointed out some cabins, "That golden one is the Apollo cabin," Of course it was.

It almost blinded me to look at in broad daylight. "And there's the Ares cabin," he said pointing out a red building with a barb wire fence.

"I'd stay away from those guys if I were you."

"Whose cabin is that?" I pointed towards a big white cabin that looked like a bank. A lightning bold was emblazoned on the double doors.

"Oh," Erik said, looking where I was pointing.

"That's the Zeus cabin, not many campers in there. One girl, Thalia, and now currently, her brother Jason. Except that her brother belongs to the roman camp so technically he's a son of Jupiter. The Roman aspect of Zeus." He explained about how Jason got to Camp Half-blood and about his quest.

"Erik!" This shrill voice called out.

Out came a really pretty Asian girl about sixteen years old with long black hair, chestnut brown eyes, and wearing the miniest skirt I've ever seen, plus a tank top showing cleavage. I was kinda showing cleavage because Annabeth gave me a V-neck shirt but this girl was showing so much cleavage, you could practically see her hot pink, lace bra.

"You wanna hang out?" She asked running her fingers down his chest.

"Sorry Drew," Erik said, stepping away from her.

"I gotta take Mia here," he gestured at me, "On a tour of the camp. She's new."

She looked at me like I wasn't even worth the time of day. "Oh come on." She said seductively (she was seriously gonna make me puke)

"Why don't you get Will here, to take her." Shoving poor Will at me.

"Nah, I promised Annabeth and Aaron. Plus, I _want_ to take her" He turned and walked the other direction, pulling me along.

I felt my cheeks turn pink (hopefully my tan skin disguised that) Once we were out of earshot, I looked at him questionably "What the hell was _that_ about?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Sorry about that. That's Drew, daughter of the Goddess of Love and Beauty. She's banged just about every guy above thirteen in my cabin except me."

He shook his head and kept walking. As were walking I noticed a basketball court. "Oh my God! There's a basket-ball court here?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously. "Yeah. You play?" He asked, tossing me a basket-ball.

I smirked at him, "What? Just 'cause I'm a girl I can't play?"

I went and made a perfect lay up, just to prove my point. Then, a boy with black hair, and skin a little darker than mine came up to me. "Here sweetie," the boy said stepping closer, holding the ball brushing himself against me.

"Want me to help with free shots? 'Cause if you need help in B-ball, I'm your man."

"Yo, Tyson! At least let her be here one _day_ before you start hitting on her!" Erik said, pulling me away from him.

"Oh c'mon," Tyson said. "She likes it." Stepping closer to me.

"No, _she _doesn't." I said. "And I'm not _any one's _sweetie."

He looked me up and down, hesitating at my chest. "Ooh, feisty. I _like_ feisty." He said, but instead of hitting on me, he thankfully walked away.

I rolled my eyes, and started to laugh. "Hey, I'm sorry about Tyson." Erik said.

"But you might be used to that." He chuckled.

"Actually no," I said.

"shocking isn't it?" I winked.

"Sure guys tried to grind me during dances but they never really liked me," I laughed, "You know, the ADHD, dyslexia."

Erik was shaking his head "Well their stupid. As well as a nice body," he said winking at me (I'm pretty sure I blushed) you have an awesome personality."

"Thanks Erik." I said.

"So who taught you how to play?" He asked, watching me skeptically make a free throw shot.

"My mom taught me. I was on my team at school, so was Bree. But Bree was way better than me. She was our team's MVP."

My voice cracked a little when I mentioned Bree's name, my breath caught a little. "Hey," Erik put an arm on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yah," I said looking at his face, which looked genuinely concerned for me.

" I'm Fine, thanks." I said.

After that, we started to shoot around. While we were playing, I noticed that Erik was around 6 feet and I was about 5'8 so if I stood up straight, I would measure up to his neck. _My head would fit right in the nook in between his chin and his neck **(I think that what you call the space between your neck and your chin)** perfectly…._ I lost my train of thought when he threw me the ball.

"Hey Mia!" Annabeth called, standing on the outside of the court.

I turned and saw Annabeth waving with a red haired girl. I turned back to Erik, "Thanks, Erik. See you later!"

He gave me one last smile, as I passed him back the ball. "See ya, Mia." I walked over to them.

"Okay," Annabeth said, pointing to this really big house where I spent a few days when I was all broken.

"You'll like Chiron," she grinned, "He's a pretty interesting guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 done! updated twice in one day:) Review!=p<strong>

**-luver of green**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again! Sorry I didnt update that fast... well... i updated now soooooooo PLZ REVIEW!=D**

* * *

><p>"So who's this?" I asked, gesturing at the red head.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Mia, this is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel, this is Mia Volt. Rachel's our oracle." Annabeth said.

"Hey!" Rachel said brightly.

"Hi. Aren't oracles supposed to be old and live in caves on mountains?" I asked, smiling.

"Ah, no our old oracle has been a mummy for the past fifty years. A few months ago, I became the oracle. No wrinkles yet!" She said happily as we followed Annabeth down the path to the Big House,_ I like her. Not a bitch like another girl I saw _I thought.

Since I was all broken one I first got here, I didn't really notice how _big_ it is actually is. Hence the name I guess. It was a three story house painted blue with white trim and a wraparound porch. And the nuttiest thing of all, some hybrid horse man was standing on the porch.

"Um, what's that?" I asked.

Rachel answered this question like it was perfectly normal. "That's Chiron. He's a centaur."

"Told you he's interesting," Annabeth winked.

As we walked up the porch, closer to the horse ma- Chiron, Annabeth and Rachel bowed respectively to him. After a while of looking stupid, I bowed to. Chiron had brown-ish hair and a trimmed beard, graying a bit. He had a shirt on that said _# 1 Centaur_.

"Hello, you must be Mia Volt." He said, shaking my hand.

I started relax a little because he had the air of a teacher. Not the bad, stupid teachers I've had in the past, but a teacher that actually, _encourages_ his students. "Yeah," I said shaking his hand.

He nodded hello to Rachel and Annabeth. He went inside and gestured me to follow. Annabeth and Rachel gave me the thumbs up sign as I followed him. He stood up beside a fire and gestured me to take a seat. Kinda like I was being interrogated by the cops or something. "Annabeth and Aaron informed me about Bree. I'm very sorry." Chiron said, seeming to age 10 years.

"When a potential hero dies, it is a very sad occasion." I took a deep breath.

I could almost _hear_ Bree's voice telling me to grow a set of balls and to quit crying over her. "Are you really _the _Chiron from all the stories? The trainer of Hercules and Perseus and all the other hero's?" His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Yes. I am, and I want you to know something. One day, if not already,"- he winked, "you will be an amazing hero."

I really didn't know what to say. I mean what _do _you say when a freaking _centaur_ tells you that you're going to be a great hero? Laugh, say thank you or say you're crazy? I went with b.

"Thanks, Chiron." I said.

"Now, Mia. When you got mad at the hellhound, Annabeth was telling me that lightning came down?"

I looked away, "Yeah, but I didn't do it!" I said defensive.

"I thought it was some luck that the 'hound got electrocuted."

Chiron had a meaningful look in his eye, "Well, we find out if it truly was a coincidence tonight at the campfire when your father claims you."

"Thank you Chiron." I said.

"You're welcome child," he winked, "It's what I'm here for after all. If I wasn't needed, I'd be dead a while ago."

I laughed, and walked out. Then, I realized something.

"Chiron?"

He turned around, "yes?"

I pointed at the sky. "I just realized, it's March, and it's warm enough to wear _shorts_ but in New York, it's all rainy and cold."

He nodded like this question was perfectly normal, "Weather does not come in here without me or the camp director's approval."

"Oh,"

I said, somewhat understanding, "bye."

He waved me off and I met up with Rachel and Annabeth by the tree where Erik was waiting for me earlier. "How'd it go?" Rachel asked me.

"Fine, the standard stuff, good job, you did the right thing, and he wanted to know how the lightning came down and electrocuted the hellhound."

"Um, Annabeth it was just luck. Right?"

"I mean couldn't have controlled it on _purpose_ did I?"

Rachel had a knowing look in her eyes. Annabeth sighed, "We'll just wait until the campfire, and then we'll know for sure."

"But for now," Rachel said, "you have to have dinner with the Hermes cabin, with you being unclaimed and all."

Annabeth laughed, "Watch out with the Hermes cabin, keep all your valuables near you. And remember, the Hermes kids are notorious pranksters so watch where you sit and such."

We walked to a cabin that actually _looked_ like a standard summer camp cabin, wooden and desperately in need of a paint job. Rachel gave me the thumbs up sign and walked the other way, back in the direction of the big house. Annabeth walked in the Hermes cabin, "Okay listen up!" Annabeth yelled, "This is Mia Volt, she'll be staying with you guys until her godly parent claims her."

Two boys with brown hair walked towards us. The rest of the kids or teens were in two lines.

"Cool, Annabeth."

She nudged me, mouthed 'good luck' and left. "I'm Travis, and this is my brother Conner." The taller brown haired guy said.

"Okay, so were getting ready for dinner, which is gonna start," A horn blew, "now."

"Hermes cabin!" Conner yelled, "Fall in."

Conner winked at me, Travis started to laugh. "Sorry 'bout Conner. He's just jealous that I have a girlfriend. Katie Gardiner, daughter of Demeter."

I laughed with him, "It's alright,"

"If your parent ends up to be Demeter, tell Katie I was nice you while you were in Hermes," he winked, "Um, my mom was my mortal parent." I said.

"Oh," he said quickly, "never mind!" He cracked up.

Since I was new, I had to be in the back of the line. With Travis and Conner leading the way to the dining pavilion (aka mess hall), we all walked to this table with white table cloth and snakes around a caduceus, kinda like the ones pharmacists have, embrodered the center. Then, we all sat down, like 30 kids on each side. I was sitting beside this pretty Asian girl.

"Hey, I'm Kim Lee, Unclaimed also." She said with a smile.

"Mia," I said, shaking her hand.

_At least I didn't have to worry 'bout her taking something from me, she obviously doesn't look like the Hermes kids. _I remarked. Then, everybody got up, taking their plates of food with them. I looked down at my own slice of cheese pizza with a side of chicken nuggets.

"Where's everybody going?" I asked.

Kim looked at me as she was standing up. "To go throw our food in the fire, silly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 done=p anyhoo I'll try to update fast:) but maybe a review or two could help...<strong>

**- Luver of Green:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I never updated for awhile! anyhoo this is chapter 9. enjoy and as always REVIEW!=D**

* * *

><p>"What the hell? At this camp you burn food?" I said, incredulously.<p>

A boy beside with salt and pepper coloured hair stood up with his plate. "Don't be disrespectful. The Gods like the smell." "C'mon," he said gently prodding me up.

Kim shrugged as we stood up and followed him. Everyone in the Hermes cabin stood in a line to put a portion of the food in the brazier. As we were walking, I saw a little girl, who couldn't have been more than eight, dressed in a simple brown dress, putting more wood in the hearth-fire (personally, I don't think it's right for little girls to be playing with fire. Someone should call Sparky the Fire dog), brightening up the night.

She looked a little lonely, "Hello," I said gently to the little girl.

"Hi!" She said brightly, her eyes were as bright as the hearth.

I smiled to myself, as I kept moving forward in line. When I finally got to the front, I silently prayed to whomever my father, _Please, if you're out there, send me a sign_. I dropped a portion of my food in the flame and watched it burn. Instead of the burn smell, the food smelled like the clean smell that rain leaves behind after a storm. We sat back down and Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor. Instantly the talking died down, as everyone was at alert, waiting for what he had to say.

"As you all you may have noticed, we have a new hero among us," he motioned me to stand up.

When I did, I heard a few whistle's and Drew's haughty 'oh please.' When he motioned me to sit down, he started making a few more announcements and then, he finally announced that dinner was over and to head over to the campfire. Anticipation bubbled up in me, _this when I'm apparently getting claimed…_I thought as I walked with Kim towards the campfire.

We found Annabeth and Rachel, sitting with Aaron "Hey!" I greeted as I took a seat beside Annabeth, with Kim on my right.

"Hey. You ready to find out who your father is?" Aaron asked.

"You know it. I've wanted to know that for, like sixteen years."

Rachel gave me the same knowing smile that she gave me at the big house. Kim squeezed my hand and gave me a bright smile. I smiled right back. It felt good to have people believing in you. Then, a swirling bright light was over head, shaped to be a bow and arrow. Everyone started pointing at her head, I saw Erik staring at her. He met my gaze and winked. Kim looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Behold, Kim Lee, Daughter of Apollo." Chiron said, smiling.

A bunch of people clapped. I was happy for Kim, but I couldn't help but think what would happen if I don't get claimed. A wave of despair went through me; Kim squeezed my hand again and reassured me I'd get claimed. I gave her a weak smile. Looking at her, you could see the features that distinguished that she was a child of Apollo. Pretty, tan skin, and blue eyes with yellow speckles in them, making it look like a sunny day with blue skies. After some s'mores, a sing along lead by the Apollo cabin, and some stories about heroes tragically dying, the campfire was ended. Just as I was about to lose hope that my dad would claim me, something changed. Everyone started pointing above my head, all their tones were hushed. Almost afraid to look, I peeked above my head, and there it was, a swirling lightning bolt.

"Oh my God…" I said surprised.

Finally, Chiron breaking the silence, "lord of the weather, King of all the gods. All hail Mia Volt, Daughter of Zeus."

Chiron and everyone else immediately knelt except Drew, who huffed when one of her siblings with brown hair punched her in the knee. She reluctantly bowed her head.

page break

After Chiron said the campfire was over, Erik came over to help get Kim settled in the Apollo cabin. He gave me a smile and patted my shoulder when Chiron came over with this boy with close cropped blond hair and blue eyes.

Chiron gave me a wink, "Obviously, making lightning come down on the hellhound wasn't luck," Chiron winked at me.

Then, the boy with blond hair spoke, "Hey, I'm Jason, your new brother."

He smiled; at least he was friendly enough. "Oh, I'm Mia." I said shaking his hand.

"All right, Jason, I expect you to show Mia around and make her feel welcome," he turned towards me, "Mia, I already had Annabeth put some clothes in the Zeus cabin for you."

I had a look of question on my face. "How did you know my father was Zeus?" He winked, "after being around demi-gods for a while, you get to have a sixth sense on character traits and looks, between a god and their child."

After Chiron said bye to us, Jason led me to the Zeus cabin. When he pushed the double doors, my first impression, it was big, my second impression, there was a huge statue of what looked like Zeus in the 60's all hippie and what not.

"Um," I said nodding at the statue, "I can't have him staring at me when I sleep."

Jason cracked a smile. "That's what I said when I first got here. Don't worry though; the bunk beds off to the side are out of his line of vision."

I laughed. He mentioned some of the activities we had tomorrow, like sword fighting. "Annabeth told me you were pretty good fighting the hellhound and the fury."

"Ah, well, let's hope that wasn't luck 'cause I wouldn't want to end up back at the infirmary, looking like crap." He laughed.

"Don't worry you'll do fine."

I picked up the backpack Annabeth packed me and sifted through the clothes, they were pretty nice too. I went into the washroom to change into a pair of flannel pants and a shirt. When I came out, Jason was dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and a white t- shirt (which really didn't bother me, by the way). I went into one of the empty beds out of the line of hippie Zeus's vision.

"'Night," Jason called.

"G'night." I yawned, and slept my very first night, (not unconscious) at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 done=p again sorry for not updating sooner and yah i used the thing that jason said about the statue of zeus when he first arrived at camp. review!<strong>

**- luver green**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didnt update that fast! Well anyway, here's chapter 10. i took .'s advice on the whole Erik thing. Thanks:) and if anyone has an idea for a better summary, please tell me cuz im not really happy with the one I have now. anyhoo please review:) and enjoy=p**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mia," I felt someone shaking me.<p>

I opened my eyes blearily, _Where was I? What was I doing here? Where were mom and Bree..?_ I thought.

Then yesterday came crashing down on me. I was a half-blood. My mom had a freaking one night stand with a _god_. Bree's dead. I had no more brownies. I sat up, putting a hand to my head feeling the stiches there. I saw Jason dressed in a pair of basket-ball shorts and a blue shirt, smiling at me.

"Morning, breakfast is in an hour.

Looks like you're healing up!" He said, gesturing at my various healing bruises and burns.

Even my stiches were feeling less and less noticeable. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. When the horn (Jason said it was a conch horn) sounded, we went to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Jason!" A voice called.

"Hey Piper," Jason said.

I turned around; it was the girl who punched Drew in the knee. She had brown choppy, uneven hair with random braids coming out of it. She looked like the type of girl who doesn't care about looks, but she still looked pretty with her kaleidoscope eyes. When she caught up with us, she formally introduced herself to me.

"Hey Mia, I'm Piper."

"Hi!" I said.

"Sorry about Drew, if she's been mean to you or anything." Piper said.

"After I took leadership of the Aphrodite cabin from her, she's been acting like a huge bitch. Then again, it's not like she wasn't one before; she's just a lot WORSE."

I shook my head, "I had this shirt back home that said _I'm Allergic to Haters_ and I just wish I had it here to wear it."

Jason laughed, "C'mon, were gonna miss breakfast."

As we entered the dining hall, a million conversations at once were going on. Kim waved at me from the Apollo table where she was eating breakfast with her brothers and sisters. When I got my breakfast of French toast, I walked over to the brazier, waved at the little girl who was tending the hearth, and scraped some of it in it. When I finished my breakfast, Jason had a time table of activities.

"Okay, first we have sword fighting with the Ares cabin."

"Um, Ares is the war god right?" I asked nervously,

"Yeah, I know their good fighters, but so are you. Even though you don't have any experience." Jason said.

"Is sword fighting like fencing? 'Cause my mom made me take lessons and I've won a few competitions." I said, using my fork as a makeshift foil **(I'm pretty sure that's what you call the 'sword' in fencing)**.

He laughed, "Maybe. I just realized something,"

"Hmm?"

"If you die, I'll get to have my own room again!"

I grinned and mock punched his arm. "You wish!"

He grinned. I grabbed the time table, "Let's go to the-"

I glanced down at the time table, "Sword arena."

We walked down the trail, into the sword arena where we saw Annabeth and the Ares cabin were waiting. "Okay!" Annabeth said,

"Let's go over some strategies to disarming your opponents."

An Ares kid went up to help her demonstrate the strategies. "Now, I'll give you your partners."

A chorus of sneers and taunts went up from the Ares kids. "Jason, you'll be with Sherman, Mia you'll be with Ryan,"

The whole entire cabin started to laugh and smirk at him, telling him 'not to break her' that made me so pissed off, not the first time that people underestimated me. She gave them all a death glare, kinda like the one she gave the fury but not as terrifying. They all shut up as she rattled off a bunch of other names.

"Now practise!" She commanded as she started hacking a battle dummy.

The Ryan guy came forward and grabbed his sword. Like most of the other Ares kids, he was perfectly muscled, but he also had a nice tan (also like Erik), and stormy blue eyes kinda the colour before a bad storm and black wavy hair. But unlike the Ares kids, he was _hot. _Like _badass _hot. But whatever, at the time, he was trying to kill me. I forced my finger nail to press the little button on my ring. Immediately, the sword spiralled out.

"Let's start." He said.

I nodded at him. He started striking me with his sword. I parried his shot with my own sword. This was just like fencing! Except the sharp object was heavier. I blocked his shot to my chest with my own sword. I slashed at him but he parried the strike and lunged. I side stepped, and that's how it went pretty much went the whole fight. He slashed at me, I blocked or I slashed at him and he blocked. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. Then it hit me; _use one of the most basic disarming techniques_. I left an opening, pretending I was too tired notice; he gave a small smile and attacked. Sure enough, it worked. His sword clattered on the ground. He looked surprised mixed in with budding respect. I pointed my sword to his throat, breathless. I looked around; everyone was staring at us like hell. I instantly felt self- conscious, picked up his sword and handed it to him. He hesitated a little, but he put his hand on mine, taking the sword. Even though the touch was for a fraction of a second, a tingling spread throughout my body. Annabeth grinned at me, giving me the thumbs up sign. Jason eyes were wide, but still, he too gave me the thumbs up sign. The Ares cabin had a look of grudging respect in their eyes. Then, the horn went, signalling the change of activities. After some foot racing (which I was pretty good at), climbing the wall (which had actual fire at the top if you didn't climb it fast enough), and finally,

"We have to go the archery range." Jason said.

We walked down the trail, until we saw some Apollo kids, aiming arrows towards targets. "Hey." Erik said, coming up to us.

My heart kinda fluttered, "Hi Erik," I said.

Then Kim came up to us, "Hi Mia, Jason."

Jason gave her a smile and nodded. "So, do any of you guys wanna help me so I don't end up killing myself?"

Erik let out a laugh, "Sure."

Kim winked at me, while Jason was looking at us kinda weird. I picked up a bow with and notched an arrow, aiming it at the target. He stared at me, nodding at me to go on. I shot it, but it landed on the outer rings, but considering I've never shot an arrow in my life, pretty good.

"Okay, pretty good," he said,

"but you gotta have a proper stance," he put his hands on my shoulders and physically fixed my stance.

"Okay," he said, right beside my ear,

"gently pull back," I pulled back,

"release." He breathed.

I obeyed, and the arrow flew straight and impaled itself on the bulls-eye. He gave me a high-five, "good job!"

I turned around, smiling, "all thanks to you though."

The conch horn sounded for dinner, he flashed me a smile "See you,"

"Yaah," I said, real intelligently.

Dinner and the campfire was a complete blur. Soon it was time for lights- out.

...

No one bothered to tell me that half-bloods had bad dreams. I was in a dark, wet cave that was pretty much empty except for a two people. A lady, all wispy as if she were a ghost and a girl with brunette coloured hair with gray eyes, like Annabeth's. She was all sweaty with scars and bruises marking up her body, like me after I fought the hellhounds and the fury but worse, At least I got medical (well somewhat) attention.

"Puny little hero. You will never get out of here," She said gleefully.

She looked so scary, I shuddered. Even though I was there in dream form, her presence just gave off instant fear. Off in the corner, the girl was in a bronzish, blackish cage, looking straight ahead. "No one is going to come rescue you. My patron will make sure of that."

Then, as if she knew I was there, she turned towards me and then her face changed into something so scary, I don't even wanna talk about it. I would've liked to be stuck in the fury's (aka Madame Richàrd's) French class, anything but seeing what I saw in that nightmare. I woke up in cold sweat and looked at the digital clock. 5:30 AM. Whatever, I couldn't go back to sleep having to _that _and the girl in the cave in my dreams. Jason was still fast asleep so I changed into a pair of basketball shorts, a red V-neck shirt. I pulled on Bree's shoes and put my hair in a ponytail. I went out, quietly and jogged out. I started my jog, around the beach, the climbing wall, and the archery range; finally I started jogging down the trail to the sword arena. I could hear someone inside the gym, so I quietly went down to see who would be in there at about 6 am in the morning. It was Ryan, looking really cute with the sweat dripping down in his chin and his chest (yeah, he had no shirt on, sigh) practising on one of the dummy's. Before I could leave, without looking up, he said

"I know you're there." while hacking the dummy.

I walked over to him. When the dummy was completely in pieces, he looked up at me, wiping his brow. I know it was wrong, but I looked at his chest, against my better judgement, it was like an urge. I guess he caught me looking and smirked. I looked at the floor, hopefully I wasn't blushing.

"So," he said,

"What're you doing up at 6 am?"

"I've been up since 5, jogging. Bad dream."

"Oh, just one of the things that make being a half-blood a living hell. You should tell Chiron, it could mean something important."

"Yeah, thanks."

"So," he said picking up his sword,

"Wanna go again?"

The corners of his mouth upturned. "Sure," I said, smiling,

"I like to kick- ass."

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 10!=D as always, please review:) <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peoples! I'm so sorry for not updating, had the fam over and such:) Anyway please read and review=D**

* * *

><p>My sword spiralled out from my ring. Ryan started to circle me, like he was the hunter and I was the prey.<p>

"I won the first time," I grinned savagely,

"I can win again."

He flashed a smile, "over-confident, we?"

He stepped in my line of slashing, so close, his breath mingled with mine. I started to relax for a fraction of a second,_ wait! Snap out of it! Hot dude= DANGEROUS!_ I rolled out of the way and lunged. He grinned, and slowly shook his head. I tried slashing him on his left side but he whacked my sword away. I feigned right, and slashed his side; blood welled out of the scratch. He grinned at me, showing _entirely_ too many teeth. He knocked my sword out of my grasp and slashed my arm. Blood started oozing from the cut, Ryan froze.

"I'm so," just as he was about to apologize, I scooped up my sword, knocked his sword out of his hand, tripped him, knelt, and poised my sword at his throat.

He stared into my eyes for a while, then my chest. I just realized I was wearing a V-neck. I hastily stood up and held out a hand for him. He grasped it and was on his feet.

"Hey!" Ryan said accusingly, throwing his shirt back on.

It was almost_ sad _to see him not shirtless, oh well, stupid teen hormones!

"You cheated!" I cracked a smile,

"Rule number 1 of battle strategy. Never, ever, let your opponents distract you, said by none other than our instructor, Annabeth Chase."

He supressed a smile, "you think I'm distracted by you?"

"Obviously, are you always so distracted by your opponents' blood?" I said, stepping a little closer to him.

"Nah," he said, he reached out to touch my arm, getting some blood on his finger.

"Just yours. You had a pretty rough time getting here," I instinctively shivered.

"Hey Mia," I saw Erik jogging in the arena.

When he noticed Ryan, his easy attitude died down, "hi Erik," Ryan said with a little hardness to it.

Erik gave him a tight nod. You could practically _feel_ the testosterone in the room.

"Kay, anybody know what the time is?" I asked, breaking the silence,

"7:30," Erik answered automatically.

"Oh, I gotta get back to my cabin."

"Bye Mia!" Erik called after me.

"See ya," Ryan said.

I pressed the little button on my sword that made it shrink back into a ring. I shook my head, two hot, amazing guys and one girl. Every girl's supposed dream. Instead of going back to my cabin, I went to find Chiron in the big house. After I told him about my dream, he hung his head and muttered something in what I thought was Ancient Greek. He nodded his head.

"Yes," he looked down at me.

"You should go see the oracle, or as she is known as, Rachel."

"Um, okay."

He told me to follow him as he made his way to the base of a hill where a cave was. Huh, I guess I was right about the caves, sigh; don't make this any normal though. The cave entrance had a beaded door.

"Rachel! Mia needs a prophecy, please come out." Chiron said.

When no one answered, Chiron came in and gasped. I followed and saw green mist surrounding her and the creepiest thing of all, she had green eyes. The room smelled like the reptile area at the zoo. When she saw us, the green mist came spilled out of her mouth.

"_I am spirit Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty python."_ She sounded like three Rachel's talking at the same time.

_The land of the dead is where you shall go,  
>the seventh one has been found, but you should know<br>the answerer will guide you through the night,  
>the ghost queen has her, beware her might<br>the enemy shall help you, with her persuasive tongue  
>beware the temptation of the dead, which lies with one.<em>

Rachel collapsed; I swooped in just in time to prevent her from falling on the ground. When she came to, she looked up, and blinked, thankfully her normal eye colour was back.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if the prophecy scared you though. But it's pretty obvious what you have to do next."

I stared at with a look of confusion of my face. I didn't even notice Chiron was still in the room until he spoke then. "You have to go get the get the seventh from the underworld."

He looked so sad; it was like he was turning older before our eyes. I wish I were Fredrick right now, he didn't have to worry about anything but his pimples. 

* * *

><p><strong>I know, the prophecy was kinda stupid but still, SORRY=) and I'll try to update even though school starts tomorrow. review please:)<strong>

**-luver of green**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry I wasnt able to update! so much gymnastics and volleyball and hmwk:) anyways please review=)**

* * *

><p>"Recently," Rachel said, looking at me,<p>

"The gods closed off all communication from Olympus and here, except for claiming."

I thought about this for a second. _How come Zeus put the weapon in my locker?_I guess I was thinking aloud, because Chiron answered my question. "Most likely because you'll play a vital part," he sort of looked at me apologetically,

"You were that important, the prophecy said you would find the seventh demigod from the first prophecy Rachel predicted. Zeus, or another god, put that weapon in your locker, disobeying the orders because they finally realized if one of the seven half-bloods were dead, they by now know they have no chance against the giants."

I let that sink in. I know it sounds ridiculous but I kinda thought Zeus cared about me; he just gave me that weapon and claimed me because he knew I'd get this prophecy save his ass. Apart of me told me he had no choice because he was a _ruler_; this was for the other Olympian gods, as well as the rest of the world.

"Okay," Rachel said smiling real wide for some reason. "Who are you taking with you? Specifically, who is an enemy of yours with a persuasive tongue…."

"Someone with charmspeak, no doubt somebody from the Aphro-" Chiron didn't even need to finish his sentence. I knew who had to come with me on this quest. No wonder Rachel was smiling. I'd be to if she were in my position.

* * *

><p>"Hell to the no, scum. I wouldn't want share a freaking <em>bus <em>seat with you let alone _die_with you."

Oh the embarrassment of asking Drew to come on the quest with me dragged on. I sucked in a deep breath. I _hated_begging anyone to do anything for me, now I had to beg this bitch to come on a quest with me just because of some stupid prophecy. "Please, Drew. We're not going to die. This quest is crucial in order to get the seven demigods together." (Yeah, Chiron eventually told me the whole story about the first prophecy Rachel gave)

I looked her directly in the eye, "according to the prophecy, if you don't come, the girl in my dream will be dead."

She glared at me, but before she could say any rude retort, Erik came up behind me. "Hey Mia, I got the stuff for the quest. I'm gonna go to the camp store to get some supplies."

He smiled at us and gave a wave before he took off. After watching Erik go, Drew put a hand on her hip. "Fine, I'll go on the stupid quest. See you in the morning, loser."

With that, she flaunted off to her cabin, probably hoping Erik would look turn his head or whatever sluts do to get attention from whomever it is they like. I started in the same direction as Erik went to the camp store. When I caught up to him I said, "Thanks back there, but how did you know about my quest?"

"I'm a son of Apollo. I've got good hunches," Erik said.

"So you actually wanna?"

"I wanna what?"

"You know, go on the quest with me."

Erik flashed a smile "If you're gonna go to hell, might as well go for the ride!"

Then, his voice went more serious. "Plus, I have more fighting experience than you."

That sounded like a legit reason so I told him yes. "Cool, so other than me and Drew, who else is going to come on this quest?"

"Well, I was going to go ask Ryan,"

Instantly, Erik's face darkened. "He's coming?"

"If he says yes. What's the deal between you guys anyway?"

He shrugged, "Just don't like him. But whatever, he can fight at least."

"Thanks, Erik." He gave me one last smile and walked towards the camp store.

Then I set off to find Ryan. I found him outside the Ares cabin, talking to a girl with stringy brown hair tied back into a red bandanna. When she left, I walked towards him.

"Hi."

"'Sup Mia," Ryan said.

"How would you like to come on a quest with me?"

"Depends," he said, running a hand through his wavy black hair.

"Where we going?"

"The Underworld to find the girl in my dream." He gave a small smile.

"That serious of a dream?"

I nodded, "So you wanna come?"

"Well," he said pretending to think about it.

"Going to hell isn't really that high up my list of things to do before I die, but someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

I laughed, "Okay, so that makes you, Drew, and Erik coming on the quest."

Ryan gave me a quizzical look, "Prophecy said an enemy with a persuasive tongue has to come."

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, I know you and Erik don't like each other for some reason but please just try not killing each other," he supressed a tiny smile and nodded.

...

After dinner, I skipped the campfire and went straight to the zeus cabin to pack some stuff for the quest. If I ever get back from this thing alive, I'll kill my mom for hooking up with a god!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 done:) again im so sorry about not updating! review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I just didn't have any proper ideas to continue the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I slept for a total of zero hours last night. I kept tossing and turning, worrying over the quest, thinking about how hot Ryan looked shirtless (and Erik playing basketball, sigh), and thinking about how I was supposed to get to the underworld to find some answerer and a ghost queen.<p>

So when I finally put all that stuff out of mind to get some sleep, _BAM!_ The alarm clock goes off in some old disco tunes. Not that I have anything against the 70's, but not really the best work Apollo has ever contributed to. I got up, ran a brush through my hair, and then left it down. I threw on a pair of jeans, a dark purple shirt, a leather jacket, an extra dagger strapped to my side, and my ring on my right index finger. I also packed a backpack with some ambrosia squares (apparently if we eat too much, we burn up), nectar (also lethal if we drink too much, as you can see, the gods love foods that make you spontaneously combust), toiletries, some clothes, and mortal food. I saw Jason sit up in his bed and wipe his eyes.

"Morning, Jason." I said shouldering my pack.

"You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said my voice a bit shaky.

"Hey don't be nervous, you'll find the girl."

I looked at him straight in the eye, "Look Jason, if you saw the dream, you would understand. That woman," I shivered.

"She's serious about killing that girl if we don't go to the underworld fast enough. If we're to slow-"

"That lady will get bored and kill her." Jason finished.

"I've got to meet everybody at the big house."

He got up and gave me a hug. "Good luck, Mia." I hugged him back.

"Thanks."

"Don't die!" brother-sister moment done, I laughed.

"I'll try not to," I said while walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Once I got to the big house, I saw Chiron, Annabeth and Erik on the wrap around porch. Erik smiled when he saw me climbing the steps to the porch. "Where're the others?" I asked, looking around.<p>

"Drew is still in her cabin," I rolled my eyes,

"And Ryan went to some Hermes kids about getting more supplies." After a few minutes, I saw Ryan come around the bend with a backpack slung across his back.

"Is Drew here yet?"

"Obviously not, Sherlock" I heard Erik mutter.

"Wait," Annabeth said, standing on her tiptoes.

"Here she comes."

When Drew came into better view, I took a little intake of breath. What was this girl trying to prove? That she was way prettier than me to Erik? Her dark hair was tied in a cute ponytail which was swept across her shoulder. She was wearing a cream coloured cami that already showed a lot of cleavage, but since the cami was the same colour as her skin, it looked like she was showing more cleavage than she actually was. Over top of that, she wore a brown leather jacket, pair of jeans that could've probably cut the blood circulation to her legs, and black heels. The only thing that looked like she was actually going on a quest versus the runway was the coach back pack that I pray to the gods held some weapons.

"Chiron, guys," she flashed a smile at Erik, and nodded at Ryan and Annabeth.

"Mia," she said, with enough venom that would've made the plastics on _Mean Girls_ jealous.

"Okay," Annabeth said her tone serious.

"Obviously the ghost queen is Melinoe," the air around us got a bit colder.

"And I have hunch that the seer is Tiresias." Erik's jaw locked.

Annabeth gave him a look of pity. Then it dawned on me, Tiresias was killed by an arrow of Apollo, which was bound to make him bitter towards any child of Apollo, since you can't take out anger on a god. Never in my wildest dreams, would I have thought that the Greek mythology we learned in Latin class would ever be useful in the real world. Not until one of your parents ended up hooking up with a god, then it'll be useful. Too bad Mr. Kramer failed to put this on exams.

"On that bright note," said Chiron cheerfully,

"Argus will be waiting for you at the base of the hill, may the gods be with you!"

I spoke up, "Thanks Chiron,"

"Thanks for the tips Annabeth!"

"No problem, Mia."

_I guess I should start walking now; _I thought and started my way down the steps, and climbing the hill. I heard Drew mutter about how the mud was going to stain up her shoes and the soft crunch of our feet as we made our way up the hill. I put my hand on the pine tree shuddering at the memory of what happened the last time I was here. After touching the tree, it's like I was back on the day I suffered one of the biggest blows of my life. Somehow, I felt the grief and the hopelessness all over again. I could hear Bree's final scream and the crunch that ended her life.

Then, I was back to reality, slightly shaking and I could hear a new voice, a cold female voice that repeatedly said, getting louder _"There's no point, I'll kill her. Once her sons come to power, I'll kill ALL of you!"_

"SHUTUP!" I screamed, hitting my headand sinking to the ground.

Ryan immediately bent down to help me up, and Erik put his hand across my forehead. "Mia, are you okay?"

"Does she _look_ okay to you?" Ryan asked, sarcastically.

I ignored him, "I'm fine, and thanks Erik."

"Great!" said Drew haughtily.

"Were being led to hell by a nutcase! I feel sooo much more reassured were going to come out of this alive!"

Ryan glared at her. I decided to ignore this, and started down the hill to Argus and the van that read, Delphi Strawberry Service. Argus was the many eyed chief of security for the camp. Today, he looked like any other New York limo driver, complete with the gloves to hide some of the eyes on his hands. Argus smiled and gave me the thumbs up sign after I climbed in, followed by Erik, Drew, and Ryan.

As we drove off, I looked back, the hill getting smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared off the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I'm sooo sorry for not updating:( <strong>

**as always please review:D**


End file.
